Journey to Sapphire Sea (part 4)
Recap from last part: The group begins their journey to Sapphire Sea. They make the distance and all have fun along the way, if you don't count an unenthusiastic Rocky.... Milli's Big Fall (Later that evening) Marshall: Skye, I think we're lost! Skye: Sorry. Next time, I use my goggles... Rosie: Don't feel bad guys.... I'm sure we'll get there by about..... tomorrow.... (Milli falls a little behind to tighten her shoe buckle) Milli: That should hold better now. Hey, guys! Wait for me! (Suddenly, she falls into a hole, covered with leaves) Aaaah! (Penelope's ears prick up) Penelope: Did you hear that? Chase: Don't worry. I'll smell her out. (When he uses his nose to smell, it sounds very stuffy...) Aaaa..... Aaaaa..... AAA-CHOOO!!! (He lands in the water) (stuffy) Or maybe not.... Rosie: Let me try. (She smells the ground) I got her scent! Follow me! (The others follow her) Chase: Hey! Wait for me! (Lanai lifts him out of the water) Thanks, Lanai. Lanai: *laughs* No problem, friend. (Chase shakes the water off) Chase: I may not be able to smell it, but I don't want to have the wet pup smell. (He hurries over to the others, who are at the hole in the ground) (Rosie uses her paw to help Milli out of the hole) Geo: Milli, are you okay? Milli: I'm fine. Penelope: Guys... I don't think this is your average hole... Mimmy (They all look inside and see something that proves Penelope's theory) Rosie: Scatterbug eggs. Zuma: Whatty-what eggs? Rosie: Scatterbug. It's a kind of Bug-Pokemon. They one day become beautiful Vivillon, which are butterfly Pokemon. Milli fell into a Vivillon's nest. Lanai: *laughs* (Rubble looks where the others aren't) Rubble: Uh.... How protective are mommy Vivillon? Rosie: Probably as protective as any loving mother. Why do you ask? (Rubble points his paw where he's looking) Rubble: That's why... (They all look at where he's pointing and see an angry Vivillon) (Lanai dives underwater) (Penelope has a brave look on her face) Penelope: I'll handle this. (She walks over to the Vivillon) Um, excuse me, Miss Vivillon. We really are not here to hurt your babies, which we would never even think of doing. Please understand that we're only passing through and just on our way home..... Will you, please? (The Vivillon looks at the group with her big compound eyes) Vivillon: I see, you're not much more than babies yourselves. Chase: "Not much more than babies"? I'm 2 and 1/4 years old, which is 15 in dog years. Vivillon: You are all so brave to be out here on your own. My name's Mimmy. Rosie: Nice to meet you, Mimmy. (Lanai surfaces out of the water) Mimmy: Is there any way I can help? Penelope: Well, we could use a safe place to spend the night. (Mimmy smiles) Night Together (That night, the group is fast asleep) (But by the water) Lanai: *quietly* 'Rosea'. Psst. 'Rosea'. (Rosie wakes up and walks over to Lanai) Rosie: Wha- What is it? Lanai: Look. (She points her flipper at what's she sees underwater) Rosie: Wow.... They look like stars. What are they? Lanai: They starfish. Rosie: Starfish? (See No One Has to Be Alone) (The next morning, the group is up nice and early) Penelope: Thank you for letting us stay Miss Mimmy. Chase: Thanks so much. Mimmy: Anytime. Travel safely. Marshall: We will. So lon-- Oof! Who put that tree there? (The group leaves and continues on) Mimmy: Good-bye. (She then looks at her newborn babies and smiles happily) Swim Time (That afternoon) Skye: I'm soo hot... I liked the rain better than this. (Lanai suddenly splashes Zuma) Zuma: That felt good. Hey. How about we stop and go for a swim? (He approaches the water) Cannon ball! (He jumps in the water) Come on in, dudes and dudettes! The water feel so cool! (Some water splashes in his mouth and he spits it out) Eeeww! How come it tastes so salty!? Lilac: It must mean we're close the sea. Rosie: Come on, guys! Let's celebrate by cooling off! Whoo-hoo! (She jumps in the water) (The pups, except Rocky, jump in the water) Bot: Hey! Wait for the us! (The team jumps into the water) (They all have so much fun, swimming and splashing around) (Lanai then splashes Rocky) (He spits the water out of his mouth and shakes the water off) Rocky: I think I'll go over to the rocks and sit in the dry, cool shade. (He walks over to the rocks, feeling a little left out) Rosie: Hey, let's show Lanai how much fun we are. (The others agree with her) (Lanai jumps out of the water, but she sees the others are about to do something) Lanai: Uh oh.... Rosie: Get her! (They all jump at her and they all make a big splash) (They all swim around trying to catch each other) (Rocky is lying over on the shady rocks) (But he feels left out still) (That's when) Rocky: OW! (The others swim over) Lilac: Yuh okay, Sugar Pup? Rocky: I think I sat on the wrong rock. (Then, suddenly....) {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories